


【翔润】Agravity 10

by HGQM



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGQM/pseuds/HGQM
Summary: 乳头play/限制高潮嗯，然后应该就没啥预警了正文部分的最后一辆车车其他的期待一下番外吧
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】Agravity 10

14.  
樱井翔湿着头发一出来，就看见松本润的黑色浴袍放在床头柜上，而那个人缩在被子里，盖着半边脸，只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛。  
樱井翔坐到床边，随手拿起松本润的毛巾擦着自己的头发，笑得很温柔，“不闷吗？我又不会把被子扯开，把脸露出来吧。”  
松本润不好意思的把被子往下拉了一点，樱井翔凑过去吻了吻露出来的小脸，低声问他：“你明天不用去会社吗？”  
松本润的眼睛转了转，露出一点狡黠的光，说：“我休了婚假。”  
樱井翔：“……”  
松本润得意的笑着，“翔子小姐，我们今天可订婚了哦。”  
樱井翔把毛巾往床头柜上一放，双臂撑在松本润肩膀两边，把脸凑过去，两个人的距离迅速拉近，樱井翔轻轻地去蹭松本润的鼻尖，“那我怎么没有收到订婚戒指？”  
松本润被樱井翔蹭得有点痒，但又舍不得推开对方，看着近在咫尺的这张熟悉的脸，忍不住一阵脸红心跳，“你自己把订婚宴变成修罗场的。”  
“我倒想问问，要是我们的计划没成功，你这订婚宴准备怎么收场？”  
“那就说准新娘逃婚了。”  
樱井翔凑在松本润耳边低沉的笑，然后松本润听到樱井翔说：“翔子逃不逃不知道，樱井翔再也不逃了。”

下一秒松本润的下巴就被樱井翔抬起，深深地亲吻了起来，久违的被樱井翔的气息完全包围，松本润没有做任何的抵抗，任凭对方的舌头情色地舔过自己的上颚，又放纵他不停吸吮着自己的唇瓣。  
樱井翔一边亲一边将手伸进了被子里，一路摸下去发现松本润果然不着寸缕。怪不得刚才把被子捂得那么紧，樱井翔这样想着笑了笑，突然结束了那个吻，从床边站起来，伸手把自己下身围着的浴巾扯掉。  
松本润正是被樱井翔亲得意乱情迷的时候，唇上突然失去了那难耐却又勾人的厮磨。看着对方站起来扯掉了浴巾，连忙把被子掀起来，说：“你快进来，刚洗完澡冷。”  
樱井翔钻进被里，两个人赤裸的肌肤相贴，才发现彼此都有些硬了，樱井翔伸手在松本润的身上轻轻地来回抚摸，额头也与对方抵在一起，樱井翔开口问：“小润想不想我？”  
“想你，好想你。”松本润感受着樱井翔的手在自己身上来回摩挲，觉得自己浑身都软了。  
樱井翔笑得很温柔，将对方压到自己身下开始亲吻松本润的脖子，在那白皙的颈上留下一个又一个暧昧的吻痕，然后突然一口咬住了对方的锁骨。  
樱井翔咬得并不重，但松本润还是忍不住嘤叫了一声，樱井翔突然问：“我不在的时候，小润有没有自己弄过？”  
松本润的脸一下子红了，咬着嘴唇不肯答话，樱井翔把盖在两人身上的碍事的被子往下拽了一大截，然后说：“为什么不说话？那就是自己弄过了？”  
看松本润闭上了眼睛还是不肯吱声，樱井翔一手抚上对方的性器，另外一只手捻上了软软的奶头。  
松本润浑身一颤，换来了樱井翔的一阵轻笑，“宝贝还是这么敏感啊，我不在的时候自己是不是也这么玩？”樱井翔一边说一边加快了手上的动作，右手捏着粉粉的乳头不断用指腹快速摩挲，左手上下撸动着柱身，上下的双重刺激让松本润小声叫了起来“啊……我……我自己没有这么玩唔……”  
樱井翔稍稍放缓了动作问：“那自己是怎么玩的？”  
“自己……自己没有玩过……”  
樱井翔突然伸出舌头在松本润被捏得红红的乳尖上舔了一下，毫不意外地听到对方叫出了声，樱井翔有些恶劣地问：“舔一下就受不住了，还说自己没有玩过？”  
松本润又羞又气，带着哭腔说：“我每天在会社都累死了，爸爸去世之后更没有这个心情，有的那些次都是……都是梦见你这个混蛋然后梦遗了……你现在……还这样欺负我……”  
樱井翔没想到会得到这样的答案，知道自己错得离谱，赶紧凑上去亲怀里的宝贝，一边道歉一边拉起松本润的手打自己，“宝贝我错了，我是混蛋，别哭……”话还没说完，下唇就被松本润重重咬住，樱井翔吃疼却不敢躲，只能抓紧对方的手等着松本润发泄完。  
松本润到底舍不得咬得太狠，几秒之后就停了下来，樱井翔讨好地去亲松本润下唇那颗小痣，“我不说这些诨话了，宝贝别生气。”  
松本润捶了樱井翔一下，假装不耐烦地说：“烦死了，要做快点做。”

樱井翔闻言挑起嘴角，拿了床头柜上松本润放好的润滑剂，沾满了手指伸手就往对方身后隐密处探去。被子已经完全被两个人踢开，松本润有些难受的扬起了头，身后那处太久没被碰过，尽管樱井翔的动作已经很小心了可他还是疼出了一头汗。  
樱井翔看着松本润咬牙忍耐的样子心疼得不行，放缓了手下的动作，埋头在对方胸前开始舔弄他敏感的乳头。  
小心翼翼地把右边的乳头含进嘴里，突然开始快速地用舌头拨弄，松本润最受不了的就是这个，过分的快感席卷着每一根神经，“啊……不要……翔哥哥……”  
樱井翔听见松本润软软的叫声并没有停下来，而是更加过分的去吸那颗小小的乳头，反复嘬着不松口，吸肿了就拿舌尖顶弄着来回戏耍，“嗯啊——别……别再吸了唔——”  
樱井翔听着松本润难耐的叫声，加了一根手指去探他身后的小穴，果然触到了分泌出黏腻的液体，“宝贝嘴上说着不要，小穴却很诚实呢。”松本润的脸红得快要爆炸，却没办法反驳对方，索性自暴自弃地说：“我是让你别吸右边了，左边……左边也好想要。”  
樱井翔笑出了声，奖励似的亲了亲松本润的嘴唇，下一秒就有些粗暴的吸起了松本润的乳头，松本润立刻仰起头，控制不住的叫了出来，享受着一波波冲击大脑的快感，想起两个人以前做爱的时候也是这样，樱井翔知道乳头是他的敏感点，每次都要把两颗红缨玩得又红又肿才肯罢休。  
完了，松本润看了看右边被樱井翔吸的肿大了一圈的乳头，又看了看现在正被嫣红的舌尖来回拨弄的左边乳头想，明天穿衣服又要蹭得痛了。  
樱井翔没有注意到松本润的视线，只是卖力的吸舔着左胸的小点，同时往对方身后又加了一根手指来回搅弄，发出一阵阵暧昧又黏腻的水声。  
胸前的快感渐渐让松本润无法满足，而被充分扩张了的小穴却在不停叫嚣着空虚，松本润磕磕绊绊地说：“翔哥哥，可以了……可以进来了……”  
樱井翔的性器早就挺立，听到松本润这句话终于有些按耐不住，但太久没做还是怕对方受伤，所以一边用手指揉着小穴周围的软肉让对方放松，一边慢慢让自己硕大的性器挺进，等到全部进去时，两个人都舒服的叫出了声。  
松本润听着樱井翔在自己耳边性感的喘息，抬手擦了擦对方额上的汗，轻轻地说：“你动吧，我不痛。”  
“小润，我爱你。”伴随着缱绻的爱语，樱井翔重重的顶了一下紧致的甬道，然后开始在松本润的体内横冲直撞，松本润忍不住发出一阵阵舒爽的呻吟，手指插在樱井翔的头发里，扭着腰来回晃动。  
樱井翔渐渐将所有的克制都抛到了脑后，抓住松本润的腰一下一下往深处撞，突然不知道顶到了松本润的哪个点，松本润失控的尖叫了一声“啊——不要——不要顶那里！”樱井翔怎么会听他的，反而托住他的腰把臀腿往上抬，好让自己的性器进得更深入，更加过分的去撞击研磨内壁中的敏感点。  
松本润浑身发热，整个人颤抖得不像样，身前的性器完全硬挺，眼看就要被对方插射，就在松本润达到巅峰的前一秒，樱井翔突然伸手握住了濒临高潮的性器，用手指牢牢堵住了前端一张一合的小眼。  
“啊——翔哥哥！不要这样——让我射……”  
樱井翔有些邪气的笑了笑，用另一只手揉着被自己囊袋拍得有些发红的臀肉，大力的抽插着问：“我干得小润舒服吗？”  
松本润被欲望折磨得神智不清，只知道胡乱的讨饶，“舒服……好舒服呜呜……老公让我射吧……求求你了……”  
樱井翔亲了亲松本润的小腹，满意地看着对方又是一阵过电般的颤抖，喘息着说：“宝贝再忍一下，我们一起射，好不好？”  
说完不顾松本润的哭喊，拼命往最深处使劲顶了两下，松开了握着性器的手——  
“啊—————”  
紧致的内壁狠狠绞着滚烫的性器，伴随着大股大股灌进来的精液抽搐了起来，松本润绷直了脊背射了樱井翔满腹白浊，两个人终于一起攀上了巅峰。  
松本润脱力地倒在床上，搂着樱井翔的脖子颤抖了好一会儿，呼吸才逐渐平复。樱井翔的性器还插在自己体内没有抽出，两个人被连结在一起的感觉是如此强烈，松本润又幸福又想哭。  
樱井翔温柔的抚摸着松本润的后背，一遍遍低声说着“我爱你”，似乎想把以前没能宣之于口的爱意全部补偿回来，松本润把头埋在对方怀里，感受着对方的心跳，他知道，樱井翔这次终于完完全全属于他一个人了。


End file.
